


Winter Weekend

by Megavirus



Series: The Cabin [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bathtub, Flirting, Fluff, Future, Humor, Love, M/M, Marijuana, Romance, Smut, Snow, Teasing, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megavirus/pseuds/Megavirus
Summary: A short fluffy fic that finds Ian and Mickey spending a winter weekend in a cabin.





	Winter Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to eventually write Spring, Summer and Fall versions of Ian and Mickey visiting the same cabin.

 

**Friday**

 

            A light snow fell as Mickey and Ian trudged up the long driveway with bags in hand. Mickey stumbled over a snow covered rock lurching forward and landing on his knees causing Ian to laugh. “Mick, you act like you’ve never walked in snow before.”

            “Fuck you, we wouldn’t be walkin’ up this _damn_ driveway with these _damn_ bags, if you hadn’t run into that ditch.”

            Ian dropped his bags and spun around hurling a snowball that hit Mickey square in the chest. “ _I_ wouldn’t have been so distracted if _your_ hands weren’t down my pants.”

            Mickey smiled and kept walking. “I was bored. Can we quit messin’ around, my nuts are freezing and it’s almost dark.”

            Ian threw another snowball before running to catch up with Mickey. “Race ya.”

 

_Several hours later._

 

            Ian sat huddled under a quilt watching Mickey try to start a fire. His teeth were chattering and if it wasn’t so dark he was pretty sure he could see his breath. “It’s been almost two hours Mick, something’s wrong with it.”

“Why the fuck won’t it stay lit? It would help if someone held the flashlight for me, you know.”

            “I’m so cold, let’s go to bed. We can worry about it tomorrow when it’s daylight.”

            Mickey turned the dim beam of the flashlight on Ian. “We have _no_ electricity, _no_ heat and can’t see a goddamn thing and you wanna go to bed?” He shrugged his shoulders in defeat and shined the light around the room, “Okay, where’s my bag?”

            “On the bed, what do you need?”

            “My gun.”

            “What the hell for?”

            Mickey pointed the flashlight out the window. “I don’t know what or who the fuck is in these woods. I’m not waking up to some hillbilly motherfuckers trying to eat us.”

            Ian came up behind him slipping his arms around his waist and pulling him close. “I’ll protect you from Bigfoot but you’re on your own with cannibal hillbillies.” Ian’s lips grazed Mickey’s ear, “let’s take a shower and go to bed…maybe I’ll put my hand down _your_ pants.”

            Mickey turned his head and met Ian’s lips with a kiss. “We got water in this bitch?”

            Ian sighed and leaned his head against Mickey’s back. “I’ll go check”. A few minutes later Ian emerged from the bathroom shaking his head. “No fuckin’ hot water. Jesus, can _anything_ else go wrong tonight?”

            Mickey plopped down on the bed. “We forgot my bag.”

***

            Ian got ready for bed as he waited for Mickey to get out of the bathroom. He wore two pair of socks, long johns, sweatpants, a hoodie and a pair of gloves. “Hurry up, it’s so cold out here.”

            Mickey made his away across the room smacking the flickering flashlight against his hand. “Got anymore batteries?”

            “Yeah, at home in your bag.”

            Mickey pointed the fading light at Ian. “That what you wearing to bed?”

            Ian sat on side of the bed rubbing his gloved hands together. “I’m freezing.”

            “Really, Ian? I have _no_ clothes and you're fuckin’ wearing _all_ of yours to bed?” He bumped his knee against Ian’s, “I guess you’re keeping me warm tonight?”

            Ian grabbed Mickey’s hand and pulled him into a kiss. “It’s the least I could do.” 

“Can we lose these?” Mickey said as he tugged on Ian’s gloves

            “My hands are like ice.”

            Mickey stepped closer and guided Ian’s hand to the bulge in his jeans. “I can help with that.”

Ian smiled as he rubbed back and forth. “So, your dick conducts heat now?”

            “Get in bed and find out.”

            Ian peeled his gloves off and crawled under the covers. He grinned when he heard Mickey unzip his jeans. “Maybe losing your bag wasn’t such a bad thing.”

            Mickey slid into bed and found Ian’s lips in the dark. “Yeah?”

            “Mm hmm, keeps you naked and at my mercy.”

            Mickey kissed Ian repeatedly and nuzzled against his chin loving the bristle of Ian’s scruff against his lips. “Mmm, tough guys don’t taste like peppermint.”

            Ian trailed kisses down the side of Mickey’s neck and felt him shiver. “This tough guy knows _all_ your weak spots”. “Here,” Ian whispered, lips tickling Mickey’s ear, “and here,” he softly sucked his earlobe smiling at the low moans and growls he coaxed from Mickey. His hands rubbed up and down Mickey’s back as he continued peppering kisses and licking along his neck. He lips came to rest against Mickey’s ear, “I love you.”

             Mickey moaned and buried his face deeper in Ian’s neck as his body arched trying to fill the space between them. Mickey went soft and gooey, like a melted marshmallow, as Ian continued kissing his neck. His hands groped and fought with the layers of clothing Ian wore, trying to make contact with skin. He threw his head back in frustration, “Take this shit off.”

             Ian pushed Mickey’s hands aside. “I’m sorry this weekend has been so shitty.” He tapped his fingers lightly above the waistband of Mickey’s boxers before dipping to trace the outline of his erection with his fingertips. “Maybe I can make it up to you?” He lightly pecked Mickey on the lips as he slowly caressed him through the thin fabric. “Roll over.”

            Mickey’s toes curled as Ian’s fingers wreaked havoc on his hard on. He quickly rolled over spooning against Ian. He twisted and shifted trying to get comfortable, his ass grinding against Ian’s crotch. A slow grin spread across his face when he felt Ian’s arousal. He pressed his ass further into Ian’s crotch. “This isn’t so bad.”

            Ian groaned and rocked his hips as he reached for Mickey’s dick. “It’s below freezing and I’m dry humping you _while_ jerking you off…that’s dedication Mick,” he plunged his hand inside Mickey’s boxers, “that’s love.”

            Mickey thrust his hips as he slid in and out of Ian’s hand. “Mm, hmm.”

            Ian stroked up and down taking cues from Mickey’s moans. He shortened his strokes focusing on the head of Mickey’s dick. “I wish you were in my mouth.” He pumped faster, then slower bringing Mickey to the edge of release then pulling back.

         Mickey closed his eyes and felt Ian’s mouth capture his as he raised his hips, meeting each stroke of Ian’s hand. His thoughts became a blur as he melted into Ian’s slow soft kisses. His body tingled and tensed as Ian pumped faster and faster. “I’m coming-oh god…I’m coming” Surrounded in complete darkness his senses took over and cocooned him in a swirl of peppermint and Ian’s warm breath against his neck. His body tensed, arched and swayed with Ian’s into a blissful orgasm. “Oh my god.” He shuddered and jerked as Ian kept stroking the tension from him. Finally he fell back against Ian. “How the fuck Ian?”

            “It’s all in the wrist _and_ I know every curve of your cock.”

         Mickey threw back the covers. “Hold that thought, going to the bathroom.” He returned and handed Ian a wad of toilet paper. “It’s all I could find in there.” He pecked him on the lips, “Want me to blow you?”

            “I’m _never_ going to say this again, but, no. I’m too cold to come.”

            “You ready for bed?”

            “Mm hmm. Will you sleep next to window, it feels drafty?”

            Mickey crawled over Ian pecking him on the lips. “Yeah, give me some room.” He buried himself under the blankets his head barely sticking out. His face was pressed against Ian’s back smelling their familiar laundry smell. “Love you.”

            “Love you too. Hey Mick?”

            “Hm?”

            “I forgot to take my meds.”

            Mickey threw back the covers. “Where are they?”

            “In the red bag at the foot of the bed.”

            “Mick?”

            “Hm?”

            “Can you hand me my gloves back?”

            “Anything else princess?”

            “Yeah, hurry up, I’m cold.”

           

**Saturday**

Ian woke up hot and sweaty, smelled sausage and thought he heard someone calling his name. He wasn’t sure if he was having a stroke or dreaming. He peeked out beneath the blankets and saw Mickey leaning against the kitchen counter eating. “Mick?”

            Mickey popped a sausage link in his mouth. “Hm?”

            “What’s going on? What are you doing?”

            Mickey ate another sausage. “Waitin’ for you to get your sorry ass up. We’re idiots, did you know there’s a propane tank beside the cabin? Still no electricity but we have hot water, can cook _and_ ,” nodding to the fireplace, “we have heat. The fuckin’ fireplace is gas.”

“I’m so damn hot.” Ian peeled layer after layer of clothing off as he made his way to the bathroom. He stopped and brushed against Mickey’s lips. “Mmm, you taste good,” he pecked his lips again pushing Mickey against the counter, “I’m showering, wanna wash my back…or front?”

“How ‘bout you wash your own dick and I’ll finish lunch.”

Ian bumped his hip against Mickeys, “You fixin’ scrambled eggs too?”

“With cheese.”

            “You’re too good to me.” Ian surveyed the room. “Who you tryin’ to impress with all these candles?”

            “Remember, we have no electricity Sherlock.” Mickey pushed Ian toward the bathroom. “I thought you’d like them, Mr.-why-don’t-we-do-more-romantic-shit.”

            “Oh, I like them, but you don’t gotta work so hard.” Ian laughed doing his best body roll. “You know I’m a sure thing. I kiss on the first date and go _all_ the way with the boys.”

            “I’m familiar with this.” Mickey threw a sausage link missing Ian’s head. “Take a shower Romeo.”

***

            Ian stacked his empty paper plate on Mickey’s and carried them to the garbage can. “I’ll do the dishes, it’s the least I can do after that dinner.” He rubbed his stomach and watched the snow fall outside the small kitchen window. “You’re makin’ me fat, wanna go for a walk before it gets dark?”

            “Nope, did that this morning. I’m not moving from this couch.”

            Ian lifted himself up on the kitchen counter to sit. “What’d you do?”

            “Thought my bag might be in the car. Ended up finding two flashlights and a deck of cards instead.”

            “How are we getting the car out of that ditch?”

            “Fixed that too.” Mickey laced his fingers behind his head. “Got some old geezer with a tractor to pull it out. People are nice as fuck around here. I’m three for three.”

            “You deserve a reward,” Ian hopped down from the counter, “wanna play strip poker?”

            Mickey straightened up. “Yeah, I enjoy watching you take your clothes off.”

            Ian rolled his eyes. “I’ll have _you_ naked before _I_ even lose a sock.”

         “Bring it on Kenny Rogers.” Mickey plopped down in front of the fireplace shuffling the cards. “How ‘bout five card stud, ace high low, deuces wild with a buy.”

            Ian threw a bag of pretzels down. “What the fuck? I only know every other word you said.”

            “Sit down Gallagher, I’ll be gentle.”

            “Wait a sec.” Ian ran to foot of the bed and rummaged around before returning to flop down across from Mickey. He waved an Altoid tin in the air. “ _This_ is what we need.”

            “The fuck?”

            Ian popped open the tin. “It’s the joint Iggy gave me for my birthday. I think he called it Purple Dragon Piss or Purple Possum Bliss or some shit like that.”

            “Yeah, that’s the night he got arrested for biting that monkey. Who the fuck bites a monkey?”

            Ian laughed. “Come on Mick, you _know_ that monkey started that shit.”

            Mickey leaned across capturing the back of Ian’s neck with his hand. He guided him into a kiss, going back for seconds and thirds. “I don’t care about that fuckin’ monkey; light that bitch up so I can get you naked.”

           Ian broke the kiss. “And what if I win?”

            “You get to fuck me.”

            “And if you win?”

            “You get to fuck me…twice.”

            “Fair enough.” Ian lit the joint. “Should we be worried that Iggy included a note saying this would really fuck us up?”

            Mickey took a long toke, blowing smoke in Ian’s face. “Quit being a pussy. I’ve been smokin’ weed since elementary school.”

_Thirty minutes later_

            Mickey lay on his back in his underwear with one hand thrust in the air waving a card back and forth. “Uno, I got Uno!”

            Ian sat across from him naked wearing a knit hat and one sock. He had a pile of cards in front of him and held a handful like a fan. “Do you have any seven’s?”

            “I skipped you, we’re playing Uno dumbass.”

            Ian threw his cards at Mickey. “I’m playing Go Fish. I needed those seven’s!”

            Mickey felt like the ocean was roaring in his ears. “We are so fucked up.”

            Ian pulled his hat down over his ears. “You’re sort of swirly…am I swirly? I feel tingly, are you tingly? What the fuck was in that weed!?”

            Mickey couldn’t stop laughing. “We are higher than a mother fucker.” He reached out and grabbed Ian, pulling him against his chest. “Kiss me.” Mickey met Ian’s mouth, nipping, sucking on his bottom lip. “You do taste swirly.” Mickey dropped his lips to kiss his way across Ian’s chest. “I love swirly things.”

            Ian moaned and stretched his body taunt against Mickey’s. “I can feel every nerve in my body…this is amazing. Your mouth is amazing.”

            Mickey kissed his way down Ian’s stomach. “You’re about to lose your shit.” Mickey took Ian in his mouth, he felt him tremble and buck beneath him. Ian’s fingers felt like snakes in his hair as he bobbed up and down. He pulled off Ian and stood up. “I’m going to the bathroom, then you’re going to fuck me.”

            Ian grabbed Mickey by the hand pulling himself to his feet. He fell against Mickey’s chest, arms encircling his waist. “Oh my god, hurry up.” He plunged his hands in Mickey’s boxers and cupped his ass. “Remind me to send Iggy a thank you card.”

 

**Sunday**

Mickey lay back against Ian in the big clawfoot tub drinking a beer. “When I said _anything,_ I didn’t know you meant eating s’mores, in a bathtub, at two in the morning.”

            Ian bit into his s’mores sending chocolate and marshmallow oozing out the sides. “What you actually said was, don’t stop Ian, oh my god, don’t stop, I’ll do _anything_ you want, just don’t stop.”

            “You’re never going to let me forget that are you?”

            Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey planting a sticky kiss on his neck. “Nope.”

            Mickey kissed Ian’s arm. “We need a tub like this.”

            “This is nice.” Ian soaped up Mickey’s chest. “Maybe when we renovate the bathroom we can find one.”

            “Don’t you mean when _I_ renovate? You didn’t do shit with the kitchen.”

            Ian waggled his soapy fingers back and forth. “These are soon to be the delicate hands of a nurse. _These_ hands may save a life, _these_ hands—“

            “These hands,” Mickey grabbed Ian’s hands and shoved them under the water in front of him, “can wash _these_ nuts.”

            “You’re so romantic, Mick, which reminds me,” Ian stretched to grab a magazine by the tub, “do you want to give the quiz or take the quiz?”

            “Neither, nobody said anything about a quiz.”

            “You got something else to do? Just hand me the flashlight, and answer the questions.” Ian thumbed through the magazine. “Okay, Is He a Good Boyfriend? Answer these five questions to find out.”

“Yeah, he’s the best boyfriend with the biggest dick,” Mickey tried to grab the magazine from Ian, “can we be done now?”

            “Nope, there’s only five questions, I think you’ll manage.” Ian kissed the back of Mickey’s neck. “Number one. How does he make you feel when you’re around him? A. I know I’m with someone really special. B. Nervous, I never know what the hell he’s thinking. C. I’m not sure he even really likes me.”

            “I don’t know, A, and a little B.”

            “Good answer. I do like to keep you on your toes.” Ian kissed Mickey on the neck again. “Number two. When you get a piece of really great news who do you want to tell first? A. I text my best friend immediately, then him. B. Him, absolutely. C. I might tell him if the time is right.”

            “B. Are we be done _now_?”

            Ian kissed Mickey’s ear. “I pick B too, it’s always been you. On to question three. Your ideal night out with him is? A. When he puts down his phone and talks to me. B. Anything we do is ideal. C. Netflix and chill with very, very, very, little Netflix.”

             Mickey stroked Ian’s thighs and turned his head to meet his lips. “Do I even have to say it? C.”

             “We are definitely good at the chill part. Almost done, question four. If your boyfriend were starring in a romantic comedy who would he play? A. The dreamy lead who is perfect, funny, charming and cool. B. The bad boy who he may or may not end up with. C. The jerk who finally stops being a jerk.”

             Mickey chewed on his bottom lip. “B. C. and A, in that order.”

             Ian hit Mickey over the head with the magazine. “I was going through some phases.”

             “Yeah, an asshole phase, a dick phase and jerk phase.” Mickey bumped his head against Ian’s chest, “I still loved you though. Can we be done now, my nuts aren’t washing themselves?”

             “Last question, and for the record, I never said anything about soaping up your nuts. Okay, question five. If you could ask him one question right now and he had to answer what would it be? A. Why are you really great sometimes and a dick the rest of the time? B. Do we have a future together?” Ian nudged Mickey with his knee, “Which one, A or B?”

             “What about C?”

             “Nope, no C, just A or B…weird huh?”

             “Yeah, weird.” Mickey grabbed the magazine and sat up. “Shine the light this way.” He was silent for a few seconds before reading it aloud. “C. Will you marry me? (One day, not like right now.).”

             “Mick, I didn’t want it to be weird, I know we’ve talked about it before and--”

             “Shut up.” Mickey tossed the magazine and flashlight on the floor. He fell back against Ian’s chest. “I pick C. You will marry me one day but not like right now.”

             Ian smiled like a lunatic and began soaping Mickey’s chest. His hands dipped below the water brushing against Mickey’s hard on. “We’re definitely getting one of these tubs when we get home.”


End file.
